Resume and Revive
by kyrilu
Summary: A bunch of unconnected Detective Conan ficlets, some of these written for prompts. These fics are mostly gen so far. Featuring: Kid & Conan stuck in a freezer safe, Amuro nursing his grudge against Akai, Akemi discovering Akai's identity, and other stories.
1. Kid & Conan, trapped in a freezer safe

Prompt: huddling for warmth (Kaitou Kid and Conan are trapped in a walk-in freezer safe during a heist)

Characters/Relationships: Kid & Conan gen

* * *

"This reminds me of the time when the kids and I got trapped in a cold storage delivery truck," Conan said. He was currently shivering underneath the bulk of Kid's discarded cape - stupid, heavy thing - his arms crossed. "There was a corpse in the back with us. The drivers had murdered him."

"Oh? How did you get out of that one?"

"We sent a message out via a cat, so it could reach Amuro-san-"

"That scary guy from the train? That _guy_ with the bombs and the gun who tried to kill me? 'I knew your mother, prepare to die!' or something like that. _That_ guy?"

"It's a long story," Conan said, with a huff. "And not relevant. Any luck with that lock yet?"

Kid, clad in his usual white suit and hat, was poking at the door with two lock picks. "No," he said, glaring at the thing. "I think the cold temperature made the lock mechanism malfunction. Jeez, that old man."

Suzuki Jirokichi had commissioned a custom made walk-in freezer to display the Damask Diamond (so named for the pink color that was like a damask rose). The diamond was encased within a large block of ice, a block that was right next to Conan now, coincidentally.

There was a pane of reinforced glass on one wall of the freezer, so museum-goers could view the gem.

"Kid can't pull his usual tricks this time!" Jirokichi had boasted. "Even if he gets inside the freezer, he won't be able to easily transport the ice block or melt it down! We'll trap him inside!"

Obviously - obviously - Conan had to end up trapped in here, too.

"It's technically your fault, meitantei," Kid said grumpily. "You chased me in here by aiming your soccer ball of doom-"

Well, of course, Kid had gotten the freezer door open and he had to be stopped, and anyway-

"-you shot a card at me and knocked me into the door," Conan reminded him.

Which meant the damned thing had shut, the lock re-engaged, and both of them stuck in their current predicament.

For the umpteenth time, he tried sending a message to Inspector Nakamori on his phone, but he couldn't get any reception or WiFi signal from within the freezer. (He really should've remembered not to leave his Shounen Tantei badge in his other pair of pants.)

Ugh, he thought, shifting underneath the folds of Kid's cape. If Kid couldn't get the door opened, what other way-? Wait for help-?

He knew that the police were, at the moment, preoccupied with some ridiculous trap that Kid had set downstairs.

Conan was startled out of his thoughts when Kid scooped him up and settled him in his lap, rearranging his cape so it draped over both of them.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said. "Hey!"

"My hands are starting to freeze even through my gloves," Kid said, who pressed his gloved hands against Conan's sides like they were a furnace. "I can't pick the lock with cold fingers."

"I'm not your personal heater," Conan said flatly. "Kid-niichan, don't tell me you're trying to take away remaining body heat from the seven year old who isn't wearing a full piece suit."

"Your little kid act doesn't work on me," Kid said. "You want to get out of here, don't you?"

"Lock picking likely isn't going to work, if the mechanism got messed up," Conan said, putting his hand underneath his chin. He gazed up at the glass pane in front of them, his mind racing.

"How did you plan on retrieving the diamond?" he asked.

"That's a trade secret, tantei-kun~"

From his position on Kid's lap, Conan kicked Kid's shin. Hard. The thief yelped, then said, "Fine, I bribed a museum official with my autograph to not put the diamond within a block of ice. It's actually in a plastic container, with a thin sheet of ice on the outside. Much easier to break and carry out."

"Well," Conan said, studying the encapsulated diamond, "I've never stolen a jewel before."

Kid looked at the diamond, looked at the reinforced glass of the freezer wall, and made a soft _hmm_ noise. "Ah. I see."

It was a matter of pressure: the diamond and the second soccer ball in Conan's belt.

Long story short, they escaped amongst a shower of broken glass. Kid left Conan with his cape still draped over him - "Your lips are blue. Take a hot shower with your Ran-neechan later!" (He subsequently dodged the tranquilizer needle Conan sent his way.)

Kid departed with the diamond in hand, but it was mailed to the Mouri Detective Agency the next day, addressed to _Honorary Kaitou Edogawa Conan._

There was even a little doodle of a bespectacled boy with a cowlick and a bowtie, who was wearing a top hat.

Idiot, Conan thought, staring at the envelope. Taking a gem out of its case as part of a plan to make sure he didn't freeze to death - that didn't properly count as stealing.


	2. Amuro & Azusa, Amuro's Akai grudge

Prompt: secret obsessions (Amuro's grudge against Akai, as witnessed through Azusa's eyes)

Characters/Relationships: Azusa, Amuro

* * *

Amuro was in a bad mood all throughout the morning. It wasn't immediately obvious, but Azusa could tell that he was deep in thought - he seemed distracted, brooding.

"Amuro-san, are you okay?" she asked, when she caught him staring down at a cup of coffee, his brow furrowed.

He snapped his head up and offered her a smile. "Yes, of course." He gave a loose shrug and said, "It's Friday the 13th," as if that explained everything.

"I don't know if anything unlucky has ever happened to me on a Friday the 13th," Azusa said, thoughtfully. "I remember doing well on a high school exam on _Taian_ several years ago."

"Ah, well, I'd say that was your own studying and intelligence at work, Azusa-san," Amuro said with his usual cheer. "You should give yourself more credit!"

Azura laughed. "Maybe. You shouldn't worry too much about Friday the 13th, Amuro-san. It's mostly an unlucky day in the West, isn't it?"

"Yes..." he said.

Azusa thought she heard him mutter softly under his breath - _"it's the day that guy just wouldn't die"_ \- but that didn't make any sense. She went back to work.


	3. Amuro character study, his Akai disguise

Prompt: no prompt, just a character study about Bourbon disguising himself as Akai

Characters/Relationships: Amuro, Vermouth, Akai

* * *

There was something Rye-Akai Shuichi-used to say over and over again, his mouth a sly curve: "I never forget the face of an enemy."

Rei looked in the mirror. The disguise that Vermouth had constructed for him was still in place.

Piercing green eyes, sharp cheekbones, dark curls that swept over his forehead.

Then there was the burn scar on his cheek. It was a neat dramatic touch; Rei's suggestion, not Vermouth's.

"My, my, Bourbon," she had said, "we'll make a thespian of you yet. I'm sure it'll shock that little kitten Starling."

Jodie Starling _had_ been shocked. She was another one of Akai's girlfriends wasn't she - like Miyano Akemi - and that was really Akai Shuichi, with all those people who _trusted_ him but all he did was lead them into danger. He would lie, or get them involved in things they shouldn't be involved in, or get them killed, or any combination of the above.

(Scotch had trusted Rye, and right now, Rei was wearing Rye's fucking face-)

Hands shaking, Rei tore the mask off. He took off those sharp sniper's eyes and slight pointed nose. He took off Akai Shuichi.

He turned on the faucet in front of him and tried to scrub all the traces away.

When he looked at the mirror again, he thought that he could still see Akai's face.


	4. Conan, a disadvantage of being deaged

Prompt: deaging (the disadvantages thereof - Conan doesn't get to watch 'The Scarlet Agent' on opening night with Ran and the others)

Characters: Conan, Haibara, Subaru

* * *

He misses watching 'The Scarlet Agent' on opening night. Ran tells him he can't go because he's a kid and it's a school night, but she'll definitely take him on the weekend.

"Sometimes it's the little things like this, huh," Conan says, who is certainly not moping at Agasa's house.

(The professor can't take him, either; he's holed up in his lab working on something that a friend commissioned him to do. Urgent hang glider repair or something nonsensical like that.)

"It's your fault for not asking your parents to take you to an early screening or to send you a copy," Haibara points out. She's finishing up her homework - very easy addition problems - with a bored expression on her face. "Anyway, Kudou-kun, whenever you're out, there's a murder. I imagine Mouri-san would like to watch the movie in peace."

Conan scowls.

Still. If he was himself, he'd be watching the movie with Ran, Sonoko, and Sera right now.

He'd probably poke some fun at it, because his dad's writing can get dramatic, but it's his dad's first movie script debuting on the big screen...

"It's not like the plot is anything original," Haibara says. "I read the reviews. A FBI agent infiltrates an ancient evil secret society. He's 'cool', but his recklessness gets his comrades killed."

Conan, who very well knows who the main character is based on and guesses she has her suspicions, decides to keep his mouth shut. Instead he says, "Come on, Haibara, I'm sure you've felt the limitations of being shrunk. If you were your older self, what would you be doing now-?"

"I would be immediately killed if I ventured out in public."

He rolls his eyes. "I didn't mean like that. How about-meeting Higo as your actual self and getting his autograph?"

"Don't be stupid," she says flatly.

Conan is slightly smug when he sees a slight flush on her cheeks.

Glaring, Haibara says, "I miss wearing high heels sometimes. Designer fashion clothes for women..."

Their conversation is interrupted when Conan's phone rings.

It's his mom. "Shin-chan!" she exclaims. "Ran-chan messaged me about watching 'The Scarlet Agent' tonight. She says 'little Conan-kun' was disappointed he couldn't come along. You should have contacted me and your father for tickets to the Hollywood premiere-we assumed you were going to see it with Ran-chan."

I hardly would have been able to go to the Hollywood premiere, either, Conan thinks.

"I'll see it on Saturday, Kaa-san," he says. "Ran's taking me and the kids."

"Don't try to hide your disappointment to me," Yukiko says. "You should watch your dad's movie! There's already Oscar buzz about it! How about this - I'll email you a copy, since of course we get access to things like this. And make sure you share it with our house's current guest~"

"Oi, oi, _that's_ your main motivation for sharing it with me-"

"He was Yu-chan's muse," Yukiko says importantly. "Gotta go, Shin-chan! Have fun watching 'The Scarlet Agent'!"

She hangs up. Two minutes later, Conan receives the file on his laptop.

Two minutes after that, Subaru Okiya comes in bearing popcorn and a flimsy excuse, and Conan thinks that man really should find a better use for the bugs planted in Agasa's house.

It is horrifically awkward - Conan, Haibara, and Subaru gathered around the laptop and watching a movie based on a certain someone.

Haibara critiques the overblown action scenes ("I don't think physics works that way") and the main character's personality ("Hmmph, he's no chivalrous hero at all"). Subaru is silently amused and intense at turns. The professor joins them later, smelling of grease and sweat and pleading with Haibara to let him have popcorn.

Conan munches on his popcorn and thinks that even if he's still shrunk, this is almost enough to make up for missing the movie in theaters tonight.

* * *

The next morning, as Shinichi, he calls Ran and they talk about his dad's movie together.


	5. AkaiAkemi, Akemi finds out

Prompt: things left unsaid (Akemi's revelation about Akai's identity)

Characters/Relationships: Akai/Akemi

* * *

Moroboshi Dai's eyes look like her mother's. There's something about the shape of them - something about the intelligence that flashes in his eyes that feels achingly familiar.

It's almost ridiculous that this is how she finds out he's an undercover agent.

She digs through old letters that her mother kept and hidden. Miyano Elena, formerly Sera Elena, was the sister of Sera Mary. Mary Sera married a man named Akai.

She asks a programmer friend of her parents to do research, and soon after, she learns that Akai Shuichi is an agent of the FBI.

Akemi's first response is a strange, sudden burst of happiness. She didn't know that she had any other family - she and Shiho have a _cousin_.

Does Shuichi have siblings? Are his parents still around? Akemi's programmer friend runs into an unusual dearth of information about them, but she supposes that isn't unexpected considering he's undercover.

And her second reaction, when it hits her - she cries. She can't stop crying for a long, long time.

What would the Organization do to him if they found out? They would also retaliate against her. Akemi can't leave Shiho alone, by herself - what if they hurt Shiho, too?

How much of this is real? Was every single thing about their first meeting and subsequent dates meticulously planned?

And Akemi was never a scientist like the rest of her family, but she wonders - how much of this is _blood_? Family members who meet each other as adults - maybe it's a perverse one-sided attraction - would he be disgusted if he knew?

Dai - Shuichi, but no, she can't think of him like that - finds her curled on the couch of her apartment, huddled underneath a blanket, her hair a mess, her eyes red.

"Sorry," she says. "I was thinking about my family."

It isn't, technically, a lie. Dai's gaze shifts over to the picture of Akemi's sister on a nearby table.

"Your sister," he says, with a nod. "She's still in America right now, isn't she?"

"Studying...researching," Akemi says. "She comes to Japan, but not very often. I worry about her, Dai-kun." She lets out a little huff of laughter. "She reminds me of you."

"Oh?" he says, face impassive, head tilted.

"Too serious most of the time," she says promptly, gently reaching out to twist her fingers into his long dark hair. "Focused and silent. I wish they would-"

I wish the organization would let her have a break. I wish that they would let her be a teenager.

The old habit is ingrained in her, and she bites her tongue. Even if Dai is FBI, it wouldn't be good to open up to him, to noticeably treat him as an enemy of the organization.

She's part of his cover, after all.

She says, "It's stupid of me. I'll call Shiho-chan tomorrow."

She is surprised when Dai doesn't ask to talk to Shiho. Instead he looks at her, green eyes sharp and intense (eyes like her mother's, her sister's, maybe his mother too), and then she just - she doesn't care anymore, she falls into his arms and thinks about him smiling at her after waking up after the 'car accident.' She thinks about the long quiet rides he'd taken her in his car; she thinks about the time he kissed her, tasting of cigarettes and coffee.

He wraps his arms around her, absurdly tall and long-limbed compared to her.

And Akemi tells herself: I have to be strong for Shuichi and Shiho. I have to make sure my family doesn't get hurt.

She pulls away, musters a shaky smile, and wipes the tears from her eyes.


End file.
